


Working from Home

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Single Parents, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Fact: Kate's adult son, Gordon, lives at home with her.  Fact: Osgood keeps making excuses to visit the Lethbridge-Stewart abode.  Conclusion: Osgood wants to spend time with Gordon.In which Kate finds out just how wrong she is.Prompt: single parent AUPairing: Kate Stewart/Petronella Osgood





	Working from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“Osgood? Need something? More wine?” Not that Osgood didn’t know her way around the kitchen by now--this was the fourth time this month she’d joined Kate and her son, Gordon, for dinner. Which was a nice change of pace from their usual workaholic pace, and gave Gordon a bit of company. Young, attractive, female company--not that she was going to stand in her son’s way. 

“I actually came in here to see if you needed any help with anything.” Osgood did top off their glasses, though. 

“I’m a perfectly competent chef, Os.” 

“Obviously. Bit like chemistry: combine reagents and energy, get new compounds out. But that doesn’t mean you can’t use a partner.” Osgood coughed. “In the lab. Or the kitchen.”

“Naturally.” Kate turned away. “I just thought you might want to give Gordon a hand.”

“He seems perfectly capable of setting the table by himself. Not to imply that he’s otherwise incompetent.”

“That’s not what I--” Kate stopped to check the casserole, giving her more than one source of heat on her face. “Osgood, I don’t want you to waste an opportunity.”

“Certainly not,” Osgood agreed. “Which is why I’m here. With you,” she added after a moment.

“Osgood, it’s not as though we don’t see each other often enough at work.”

“That’s true,” the younger scientist acknowledged. “But we don’t get many quiet, domestic moments. Unless you count me bringing you takeout when you forget to eat.”

Oh dear, Kate thought, her assistant was going to need more coaching than she had thought. “You should really give Gordon a shot,” she hinted, probably less subtly than Osgood deserved. 

“Oh, I talked to him. Several times. Enough to find out that he has a girlfriend. That they’re hoping to save up enough to buy a place to move in together.” When was her son going to tell her _that_ , Kate wondered. “Very bright boy. Might make a good friend.”

Kate blinked. “So you aren’t here to spend time with Gordon?” The other potential conclusion, the one she had been desperately shying away from, was now inappropriately likely. 

“He’s nice enough, I suppose. A little young for my tastes.” She took a step closer to Kate. 

“Are you here for me, then?” Kate managed.

“Always,” Osgood replied, taking her hand and making her blush rather drastically. 

“Kiss her already!” hollered Gordon from the doorway before scampering away to evade his mother’s wrath.

“I’m going to get such a reprimand if this comes out,” Kate moaned into the palm of her hand.

“Better make it worth it, then,” Osgood teased, and pulled her close for a kiss.


End file.
